


Don't Give Up

by orphan_account



Series: So [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drama, Family, Gen, No Romance, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Siblings their entire lives, Pietro and Wanda were thrust into relying upon one another ever more. Tragedy took the rest of their family, yet the Maximoff siblings persevered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to almost exclusively work on f/f pairings. But there are some m/f pairings (99% platonic) that I also enjoy, this would be one.
> 
> As the song was a duet, I felt that it was a perfect fit, especially as the lyrics are so entwined within the context of a supportive relationship.


End file.
